Cosmic Forces of the KC
In the Our World Universe, there are two fundamental forces: * The Force of the Universe (FOTU) * The End Force The FOTU keeps the universe in check and started the universe in the first place. The End Force will be the force to end the universe. There are numerous other forces which exist in the Universe as well as these forces, however the two mentioned are the most important. The existence of forces in the KC is also the explanation for much of the magic in the KC. Certain actions help wizards access forces created by other beings, or forming naturally from stray cosmic forces and so on. Most of the power wizards use comes from synthesizing parts of the Force of the Universe. The Force of the Universe Main article: Force of the Universe (FOTU) The FOTU is the force that created the universe, causing cosmic waves which created planets, stars, galaxies, and set the universe in motion. Some of the energy released was built up in pockets of cosmic energy, and in cosmic storms which have come since the creation of the universe. These cosmic storms can lead to mass destruction, mass creation, and sometimes the imbuement of incredible powers onto cosmic beings. The FOTU also brought about with it the End Force, the force meant to end all of the Universe when the time is right. The Force is constant and can be partly accessed through Wishmakers, cosmic beings capable of tapping into the FOTU for a short period in order to grant wishes. The physical embodiment of the FOTU is The One, also known as Ted, who will come down to right any wrongs if it is deemed beyond the powers of those it has contact with. The One has access to the powers of the FOTU in order to resolve any cosmic imbalances, but has also been known to intervene for uncertain reasons, such as during the collapse of the creation energy situation, where he did not excercise his powers. The End Force Main article: The End Force The End Force came into existence alongside the FOTU and will bring about the end of the Universe. At this point, it should also potentially spark the creation of a new universe with a new FOTU. When activated, it is unknown if the One may be capable to stop a final version of 'The End'. The End is the physical manifestation of The End Force, and inflicts mass destruction throughout the universe, where forces are ending the universe supposedly prematurely. She controls armies known as the 'Armies of the End', and has mastery over such beings as Dominus, Rake, and Vampires. The End Force has also been utilized by certain beings such as Ack and Darkness, as well as Vampires, and has been said to be the original source of the Mortem stone. The Cromin Force Main article: The Cromin Force The Cromin Force created the being Deb Deb, giving him powers over dreams and time. His power are somewhat misunderstood, but Deb Deb is believed to live life like a lucid dream, able to create dreams, and able to somewhat manipulate time, trying to preserve the flow of time. The Cromin Force is believed to be one of the most powerful forces as it has existed sinc the creation of the Universe and ensures that time moves in a linear fashion. Deb Deb has shared his powers with other cosmic beings through the use of his "Cool Crystal" as he calls it. These beings include his messenger and friend Brolozer. However, misplaced chunks of the his cosmic power have fallen into the hands of beings such as Mammoth Man. The Wishmaker's Force The wishmaker's force is a force apparent from the regulations of Wishmakers such as Zadmish, confined to certain areas but capable of granting great wishes. They have some control over how they grant such wishes. The wishmaker in Hobo's house, Greg-O-Nasty, for instance, is malicious with his wish-granting. When a wish is granted it taps into the FOTU, instantly compensating its powers. This is how Lala gained the majority of his powers. It is believed that the Wishmaker's Force taps directly into the FOTU, however it is largely understood by cosmologists that the entirety of the FOTU cannot be channelled by any one being, as it would result in their death, such as in the case of T'lul the Wizard. The Wishmakers Force also appears to have its own sentience, as wishes are often granted in different ways to how they are intended. On numerous occasions, wish-makers have tried and failed to grant themselves powers from the force. Unknown/Unspecified forces Little is known about what other forces exist in the Universe, and how certain beings have their power. Many proxy forces may have been made which are not consistent but have finite usage and temporal existence. The Poo Force One such force is the Poo Force, which may have existed before the FOTU and seems to have inexplicable powers. No one knows how long it has lasted, but it has kept Poo alive and meant her resurrection numerous times, and it is believed to be entirely controlled by Poo, though she may not always have total lucidity over this power. The Soul Force A religious idea, the 'Soul Force' is the supposed idea of a force which maintains a life balance throughout the Universe of Our World. Previous FOTUs/An over-arching FOTU Another idea is that other forces accessible through time travel may be the FOTUs of previous or future universes, which may exist seperately. Another idea is that there is an over-arching 'Super Force of the Universe', or Force of Eternity, 'Fe', which ensures that universes continue to exist indefinitely. Inter-dimensional forces Another view is that the power of other dimensions is guided by seperate forces, or that there may be a force guided all dimensions simultaneously, and potentially that that force may be the FOTU, or another, seperate force. Category:Cosmic Forces